Jugando con fuego
by TeamStefanForever
Summary: Stefan Salvatore un espía se le ha otorgado la misión de proteger a Elena Gilbert la reina del instituto pero cruzan las líneas entre el deseo o el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Estoy caminado. mi café moka latte a la sala de operaciones. Elías mi jefe me quería ver al parecer tenía una nueva misión. si esa es mi vida soy un agente secreto internacional al igual que toda mi familia mi padre murió en una misión pero mi hermano esta en el reino unido en una misión secreta, lamentablemente mi madre murió cuando tenía 2 años . mi padre me ha estado criando toda mi vida cuando tenía 11 años me enseño karate y a cómo defenderme cuando tenía 13, ha tener buena puntería y a saber utilizar la espada 14,ha saber tener el arte de engaño, 15 años me ha ayudado a aprender acerca de la computación y la tecnología. mi hermano me ha enseñado toda mi vida a saber cómo conquistar a las mujeres así que puedo conseguir cualquier chica en mi cama . es decir soy un adonis mi cabello es perfecto lo cuido a cualquier hora es un poco rubio, mi ojos son de un color verde y mi mirada vuelve loca a las mujeres, y mi espalda digamos que se ellas las ven me vienen rogando por sexo es decir y no hablemos de mis cualidades en la cama.  
cuando entro a la oficina de Elías me muestra una de sus sonrisas socarronas suyas y me dice  
-hey Salvatore! estas vivo pensé que habían acabado contigo en Groenlandia- dijo con un aire de insuficiencia  
-bueno no acabaron conmigo soy indestructible al igual que irresistible- termino con una sonrisa  
-tengo una nueva misión para ti. conoces al científico Grayson Gilbert-me dice un poco serio  
-nunca lo he escuchado en mi vida pero como lo dices parece un loco azotado por el estudio.-digo me paseo por su oficina botando mi pelota  
-estoy hablando enserio Salvatore. Grayson ha desarrollo un programa que puede hacer cosas increíbles- me dice Elías recargándose en su silla  
respondo encogiéndome de hombros.  
-el está en unas instalaciones del gobierno lo estamos protegiendo por que al parecer su programa se ha rumorado por todo el mundo y terroristas están al tano de la situación.  
-ohm eso es tan... condenadamente aburrido. ve directo al grano Elí.-digo con un tono sarcástico en mi voz  
-bueno tiene una hija . su nombre es Elena Gilbert ella no está enterada en el proyecto y su padre quiere que siga así. por lo que ella corre peligro así que tú la protegerás. -termina el con una sonrisa en su rostro  
-me estas tomando el pelo. yo no soy niñera.- digo con un tono enojado en mi voz.  
quiero decir yo Stefan Salvatore he impedido la destrucción del gran coliseo romano . he frustrado los planes de miles de terroristas y ahora me rebajan de nivel de cuidando a una niñera seguramente presumida. quien se cree que soy  
-Stefan esto es importante te lo pido a ti porque eres un de los agentes de los que más confianza le tengo. aparte porque tienes la edad para entrar al instituto de arte en california.  
- Elías no lo sé. dijo con tono dudoso  
- vamos te daré el Porsche y la mansión todo lo que quieres alta tecnología. te daré 100,000 dólares si lo haces y te podrás quedar con las cosas- dice en tono decidido  
-ohm está bien lo hare. ya que no tengo otra opción verdad. aparte habrá chicas no?-pregunto con mi mirada de sé lo que voy a ver  
-claro que habrá chicas pero tú solo te preocuparas por una OK.-dice Elías con tono severamente aburrido  
-Oh 10 o 15. dijo con una sonrisa descarada  
-nunca cambias verdad-dice con el ceño fruncido  
-te parece que debo de cambiar. mírame soy sexy.-dijo levantando las cejas  
- ohm seguro pero no más que yo-dice con aire de insuficiencia  
-en tus sueños Mikaelson-dijo saliendo de la oficina con mi reporte  
estoy en mi coche y miro a la tal supuesta Elena Gilbert. bueno debo de admitir que la chica esta caliente muy muy caliente y mas con eso cortos shorts que me dejan ver sus grandiosas piernas y bueno tiene un pecho decente y unos labios tan carnosos que me dan ganas de besarlos y atraparlos en mis dientes. y digamos que tiene un culo muy bueno me imagino cómo ha de ser apretarlo. paso de las fotos y veo su reporte  
ELENA GILBERT  
capitana de las porristas  
novio Matt Donovan . capitán del equipo de futbol  
gustos: Foster the people, Lady Gaga, escribir, Edward Cullen, Twilighters, ir de compras, color favorito verde, libro preferido Cumbres Borrocosas, cachorros, reina del instituto, le gusta la historia, Kings of león, Ed. Sheeran ,bailar todo tipo de danza, milanesa, tacos mexicanos.  
forma  
cabello: castaña  
ojos: café  
altura: 1.70  
peso: 1.50  
Forma de ser:  
fría, presumida, engreída, baja autoestima,  
ohh esta chica es interesante. les gustan los tacos al igual que a mí. ya sabía que era una presumida.  
ahora tengo que saber cómo acercarme a ella.

Estoy california, San diego he llegado ayer y ahora tengo ir al instituto. así que me visto con el uniforme que creo que es una mierda por qué deberíamos de vestir de ropa normal aunque debo admitir que me veo sexy. el uniforme lleva una camisa blanca con una corbata azul con un saco del mismo color y el signo de la escuela. este lleva unos pantalones de color beige con unos zapatos cafés. me subo en mi coche con mi coffe late. al llegar al instituto veo que las chicas son engreídas y que esta es una escuela para ricachones. entonces veo a la chica tiene la falda demasiado subida que es una gran vista para mis ojos su camisa tiene los dos botones desabrochados que deja ver un poco se ve condenadamente sexy. ya la espero conocer en la siguiente clase  
entonces entro a mi clase de biología y ahí la veo ...


	2. Chapter 2

**2 capitulo . nada me pertenece**

mm vi a "señorita presumida" sentada en la mesa de atrás se veía muy sexi estaba mordiendo su lápiz y ohh como quisiera ser ese lápiz . mmm esta escuela es muy buena es decir hay demasiadas chicas bonitas. me siento 2 mesas después de ella y me toco con una chica linda rubia. y me gustan las rubias .  
-hey soy Stefan- digo cortésmente  
-hola soy Caroline-me dice mmm tiene lindos labios  
-hola idiota deja de hablarle a mi novia-dijo una voz detrás de mi  
-disculpa quien eres tu-quien se cree ese imbécil hablándome así  
-Tyler no eres ya mi novio-dijo Caroline  
-cállate Caroline-le dijo ya esto es bastante  
me levante y estábamos frentes pegadas y le dije  
-será mejor que guardes tu comportamiento a una dama. ya que si le vuelves hablar así te va a ir mal.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos con puro odio en mi voz  
-ohh el chico nuevo me está amenazando-dijo ese imbécil si sabría lo que le podría hacer .

-jajá tómalo como quieras pero si te diré que irá mal- ya estaba preparando para pegarle pero una mano en mi hombro me hizo detenerme. era Caroline  
entonces sentí un golpe en mi cara. estas muerto imbécil.  
mi mano voló a su cara 3 veces pero entonces me pararon . Caroline me agarro la mano y me llevo al baño tomo una caja de primeros auxilios y me empezó a curar  
-sabes no me duele está bien así- dije ya que bueno había pasado peores cosas es decir me habían disparado y un golpe no me haría nada.  
-mm sabes gracias-me dijo mientras me seguía curándome  
-por qué? el te estaba faltando el respeto y yo solo defendí nunca se debe tratar así a una mujer sabes- lo dijo enserio es decir sé que soy un hijo deputa pero mi padre siempre me han enseñado a respetarlas y nunca golpearlas o eso siempre he dicho que esos hombres son unos cobardes aprovechándose de los mas débiles.  
- gracias enserio nunca me ha parecido que le he importado a los hombres-dijo ella riéndose  
- enserió bueno sabes de tantos pretendientes que has de tener apuesto que al menos uno será así, es decir si ser sexy fuera un delito te pasarías la vida en la cárcel.-dijo con un tono de seducción.  
-bueno tal vez uno ...-dijo como pensando  
-hay que volver a clases luego nos regañaran-dijo ella  
-OK vamos .- digo guiñando un ojo  
la clase de biología paso demasiado rápido así que ahora era mi clase de poesía. ha demasiado fácil pensé tengo que hacer contacto con ella así que para mi suerte me toco sentarme con ella así que cuando llegue ella estaba hay así que fui con ella y dije  
- Hola- dijo yo demasiado normal  
- Hola te conozco.- dijo ella parecía ver si recordaba  
- No lo creo porque si te hubiera conocido no me hubiera olvidado de ti. pero bueno soy un ladrón y lo que me quiero robar es tu corazón- le dijo una de mis mejores frases es decir no sé cómo pero se me vienen al mente así de fácil  
- ohh enserio y como harías eso- me dice con una mirada al parecer su novio Matt no es tan bueno  
así que me inclino y susurro en su oído  
- bueno podría hacer muchas cosas.  
dijo poniendo mi mano en su pierna y empezándola a frotar. wow pensé que se alejaría pero al parecer solo quiere que continúe  
-para empezar te llevaría a una cita inolvidable. y te diría lo hermosa que te vez- dijo todavía susurrando y mi mano se eleva mas y seguir frotando  
-después tendríamos un paseo por la playa y hablaríamos.-subo mi mano hasta sus muslos y sigue sin alejarse.  
-y eso es todo lo que haríamos-dice ella como un puchero .  
-bueno dime que mas hacer preciosa-digo ya con mi mano en demasiado cerca de su ropa interior. amo las faldas.  
creo que sale un gemido silencioso. coloca una de sus manos en mi pecho.  
-pensé que me querías enseñar tu habitación.- dice mordiendo se el labio.  
-no voy tan rápido. pero sabes contigo tal vez haría una excepción.-dijo todavía susurrándole al oído  
-mm espero que sea demasiado especial para ti-dice ella ronroneando  
cuando escucho una voz fuerte  
-señorita Gilbert. señor Salvatore los interrumpimos  
woow se me olvido que estábamos en clase  
-no interrumpe nada SR. tanner- dijo yo sarcásticamente- mientras que quito mi mano de su pierna.  
puedo ver ella mirándome decepcionada. la clase está un poco aburrida cuando siento una mano moviendo mi mano a la pierna de alguien y esa pierna es de Elena la veo dándome una sonrisa maliciosa.  
entonces oigo al señor tanner diciéndome Salvatore nos puede leer su poema.  
yo asiento y empiezo a leer

Te contaré deseos en tus labios,  
el placer será mi arma para soñar,  
recorreré tu alma  
y secuestraré tu amor.  
No habrá rescate:  
sólo la pasión.  
Mil razones para pensarte  
cien para admirarte  
y una sola para no olvidarte:  
Quererte.  
Tienes la culpa de mi deseo,  
posees la intriga de mis sentimientos,  
eres dueña de todas mis pasiones,  
eres plena de los sueños de querernos,  
eres señora de cada uno de mis placeres,  
y no lucho, no me resisto  
¿Para qué, si contigo soy feliz?.

Muchos se me quedaron viendo también Elena aunque tenia todavía la mano en su pierna y su cara tenia sorpresa así que me quería divertir y puse mi mano directo en sus partes intimas y su cara cambio completamente. y ahora se mordía el labio. mm quien diría lo que tenía que hacer .cuando la campana sonó . y rápidamente deje de frotar y saque mi mano de ahí. Elena saco un gemido de decepción.  
y le di una sonrisa y un guiño entonces me empecé a levantar cuando iba pasando en el pasillo algo me jalo de la corbata al armario del conserje y rápidamente puso sus labios sobre los míos. entonces vi su cara y debo admitir que me sorprendió pero luego callo mis pensamientos volviéndome a besar pero esta vez mas apasionado.

**¿quién estar en el locker con Stefan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. No me pertenece The vampire diaries. perdón por mi horrible ortografía y gramática.**

Nos estábamos besando apasionadamente esto era magnifico ella estaba jugando con mis labios y yo no quería para pero ocupábamos a iré así que me separe un poco de ella pero rápidamente puse mis labios en su cuello y de ahí encontré un lugar mágico que haría a ella explotar subo mis labios a su oreja y muerdo su lóbulo mientras le susurro.

"Mmm. Elena dime que te gusta esto verdad , sabes nos estamos perdiendo una clase"

bajo de su oreja hasta su cuello y después de besar demasiado hay, _Probablemente dejare unos chapetones bueno eso servirá para que se acuerde de mi , _paso a el valle de sus pechos y empiezo a desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa mientras ella no deja de gemir y entonces levanta mi cara y pone sus labios sobre los míos en un beso feroz que incluye lengua. ella no deja de tirar mi corbata sobre ella. nos estamos besando descontrolada mente que ya empiezo a perder el aire pero no quiero parar, es como que estas en algo que aunque te duela no quieres parar porque es tan increíblemente bueno.

Pongo una mano en su muslo y empiezo a frotarlo sintiendo sus mallas que esto hace que me ponga más caliente empiezo a tirar mi mano más arriba y ella empieza a gemir mas y mas . Lo que tengo con Elena se que esta mal porque la tengo que proteger y esto es superar los límites se que Elías me matara pero esto es tan malo... aunque se siente tan bien.

ella está tirando grandes trozos de mi cabello probablemente mi cabello estará hecho un lió su camisa está completamente desabotonada por mí. y su falda está totalmente subida. todo esto es tan caliente hasta que escucho un _TOC TOC._

Mi mente empieza a reaccionar rápido así que rápidamente me saco de ella y empiezo a abotonar su camisa y cuando la puerta se abre cubro mi cuerpo con el suyo y por el rabillo de ojo veo a conserje que rápidamente pide disculpas, cierra la puerta y se va.

Estoy muerto de Vergüenza y esto hace que me ponga frió y empecé a pensar que esto es solo una mal idea, pero no hubiese sido un error. Elena Gilbert es ese peso que hace dudar si hacer lo correcto está bien .

Ella trata de besarme de nuevo pero la vuelvo a apartar. ella solo me mira con el seño fruncido.

"No podemos volver a hacer esto por dios el conserje nos vio" le digo yo un poco irritado porque, que nos vieran no es un asunto serio para ella.

"No importa no es como si le fuera a decir a toda la escuela" dice ella demasiada relajada.

Yo demasiado enojado me salgo de ahí porque sabría si me quedo mas tiempo lo único que aria era aplastar mis labios contra los suyos .

Empiezo hacer mi camino sobre el baño y cuando llego no hay nadie así que junto mis palmas y agarro un poco de agua y hecho sobre mi cara.

Cuando me llego inspeccionar mas bien puedo ver que mi corbata esta desacomodada puedo ver pequeñas manchas color morado en mi cuello ,_Oh esto es genial tengo un chupete. _y mi cabello está totalmente desarreglado. mis labios están malgastados y esto solo me hace pensar en los grandes besos que me dio ella. así que lo que me prometo hacer es dejar de jugar con Elena Gilbert. aunque creo que ella es la que está jugando conmigo. me vuelve totalmente loco. Pero tengo que pasar de ella, oh al menos lo intentare

**Stefan podrá pasar de ella? Elena dejara que lo haga? . Caroline después intervendrá en esta historia y Stefan le contara a Elena su secreto , y Elías estará muy enojado con él. cuando Stefan y Elena tendrán una cita? muy pronto. aunque pienso eliminar esta historia.**


End file.
